world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913nulltlaloc
06:16 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:16 -- 06:16 GT: Hey 06:16 AG: suP 06:16 GT: 8:( 06:16 GT: Bad thingx 06:16 AG: oh god here we go 06:16 GT: That'x what'x up 06:17 AG: don't you have a moirail 06:17 GT: He really ixn't the bext perxon to talk to right now 06:17 GT: I'm not going to bother you with that xhit anywayx 06:17 AG: why's that, I mean, besides him being absolutely loony lately 06:17 GT: You'd probably juxt laugh and gloat 06:17 AG: ehehehehe yeah that does seem like me 06:18 GT: You're xo terrible haha 06:18 AG: so uh 06:18 AG: did this conversation have a Point, or... 06:19 GT: Yex 06:19 AG: oh, Phew 06:19 GT: Joxxik ix in real deep xhit 06:19 GT: Like 06:19 GT: BAD 06:21 GT: He went to xee Xcarlet, the idiot 06:21 GT: And he um... well 06:21 GT: It went juxt how you'd expect it to 06:22 GT: Baxically, I'd help him, but I ain't on Derxe 06:22 GT: You get where thix ix going 06:22 AG: yeah, I'm not going down there again bro 06:22 GT: Why 06:22 AG: I got everyone safe and in the black queen's castle 06:22 AG: it's not my fault he fucking flew off from the rest of us and rent right back to the woman who shaved his horns off 06:23 AG: welllllll actually it kinda is, ehehehe 06:23 AG: I told him to talk to her but I didn't think he'd be so dumb as to visit 06:23 GT: Joxxik ix too nice 06:23 AG: or something like that, sure 06:23 GT: You and I both know he'd take pity on her 06:23 AG: I'd go with 'too stuPid' or 'too mercurial' or 'too inconsistent' but yeah whatever 06:24 GT: You don't even care? He'x never coming outta there unlexx you do xomething 06:24 AG: anyway I already rescued him once and I got nothing but insults and bullshit from the humans and useless trolls on derse so fuck that 06:24 AG: it's just his dream body 06:24 AG: he'll be fine 06:25 AG: I mean, sucks that he lost his extra life already but he wanted to go back for seconds so that's his mess now 06:25 GT: I'd owe you xomething 06:25 AG: besides, I doubt I'll have libby's helP again this time. that's the only way we got away last time 06:25 AG: what do you have to offer me, little 'Princeling' ehehe 06:25 AG: nothing, that's what 06:25 GT: That'x the thing 06:26 AG: the only dubious use you had was in one of my quadrants and I've found far better suitors for that 06:26 AG: hell even vejant's a better ProsPect than you in that regard 06:26 GT: A favor, xome gold, grixt 06:26 AG: meh 06:27 GT: I'd put in a good word for you to your Highblood friend 06:27 AG: I already have more gold than I know what to do with, I don't trust that you'd actually come through on any kind of favour I asked of you, and I'll be fine as far as grist goes once I get back into the game 06:27 AG: EHEHEHEHE HO S'TAHT SUOEGROG!! 06:28 AG: you'll Put in a good word with BALISH,! you think he listens to you any more than I do ehehehe 06:28 AG: EHEHEHE 06:28 AG: SUOIRALIH!!! 06:28 AG: no no 06:28 GT: Are you ok 06:28 AG: if you want to form a rescue Party talk to someone else on derse 06:29 AG: but be aware, they will most likely die in the Process 06:29 GT: You xeem to be really... cackle-y 06:29 GT: And what'x up with the P'x 06:29 AG: and if I find out you've involved human sami in this mess I will Pull your entrails from your body and Paint the walls with your shitty blood 06:30 GT: Nah, xhe'd xacrifice herxelf on her own 06:30 AG: she would go along with it with no questions asked but she doesn't deserve to go on a suicide mission 06:30 GT: Xhe'x dextined to die anywayx 06:30 GT: Future Beau xaid xo 06:30 AG: PerhaPs but I'd rather she died for someone more worthwhile than jossik if that's the case 06:30 AG: future beau, 06:30 AG: what do you mean 06:30 GT: Ha 06:30 AG: and I stole the Ps from my moirail 06:31 GT: I had a very xpecial 12th perigee 06:31 GT: I got the bext prexent ever 06:31 AG: ah yes I heard about that from the others. something about sannta and shit 06:31 AG: rilset is using the body for his second PrototyPe. or maybe just as fertilizer ehehe 06:31 GT: Xome really xexy 10 xweep old future Beau appeared and xaid that ME AND HER WERE TOGETHER 06:32 GT: AND WE RULED A GOLDEN KINGDOM 06:32 AG: yuck that sounds terrible 06:32 GT: Xure it doex 06:32 GT: To you 06:32 AG: rest assured I will do whatever I can to Prevent that ehehe 06:32 GT: But you can't talk 06:32 AG: Poor beau she must have been so disgusted 06:32 GT: You think Rixlet ix a good choice 06:32 GT: He'd feed you to hix petx the moment you turn your back 06:33 AG: rilset has been a kind and attentive moirail. and, at least I don't have to beg maroonbloods for helP in his SECOND RESCUE like he's some kind of maiden wriggler in distress 06:34 GT: "M'lady" 06:34 GT: "My xweet" 06:34 GT: He ix too good 06:34 GT: "Dearext" 06:35 GT: Haha, thoxe wordx are the moxt powerful aphrodixiacx in the univerxe 06:37 AG: if you're imPlying that I fill buckets with my moirail, I would very Politely suggest that you watch your words carefully before you find yourself missing your tongue and fingers, zaPote 06:37 GT: He obviouxly wantx you, but he can't rexpect himxelf enough to axk 06:38 AG: wow look at all of the fucks I'm giving 06:38 AG: you can't see it but I'm tossing them around like confetti 06:38 AG: oooh, aahhhhhh 06:38 GT: You totally care 06:39 GT: You xtole hix xtupid P 06:39 AG: your own moirail waited sweePs to tell me how he felt then 'decided' he didn't want me at all ever like a week later 06:39 GT: He wax lying 06:39 AG: then dated a swimbeast for twelve whole fucking days before falling down a Pit slicked with scarlet's blood 06:39 AG: so, I think it's Pretty obvious who's got the sPineless Piece of shit moirail here 06:40 GT: Yea, becauxe xaid xwimbeaxt ix a fucking cunt 06:40 AG: now if you're done grovelling asking me for helP with your brain dead moirail, I have better things to do 06:40 GT: Like? 06:40 AG: like literally anything that doesn't involve wasting my breath talking to you 06:40 GT: Haha, don't tell me, bumping around in the dark for a few hourx 06:41 AG: that does sound Preferable to your comPany, actually 06:41 AG: it was a Pleasure, zaPote /s 06:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:41 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.